Happy Ending
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: ¿Estaría bien si cambiamos el "nos vemos" por un "no me dejes nunca"?


La la la la~ Nunca antes publiqué tantas cosas, aunque, debo decir que es genial. ¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con esto! Supongo que, el próximo año serán 20 historias xD

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aparezca aquí me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su creador **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

—¡Nos vemos! —dijeron a la par antes de seguir sus propios caminos.

Eso era todo.

Ese era el final.

Su amistad no terminaba, pero sí su viaje juntos.

¿Estaba bien que así fuera?

Killua fue quien tomó un poco de valor y miró por encima de su hombro, viendo como su mejor amigo continuaba su marcha sin tener la más mínima intensión de detenerse. Su mirada azulina se cubrió por un velo de tristeza, sin embargo, volvió la vista al frente lo más pronto posible; si Gon no lo había detenido, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

_«Aún tenía la esperanza de que él dijese algo egoísta. »_ Pensaba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que su mejor amigo era egoísta, lo sabía a la perfección, y creyó inocentemente que el pelinegro haría otros de sus pedidos sin importarle su opinión… pero se equivocó. Por primera vez, Gon no estaba siendo egoísta_. «Debería sentirme feliz… »_ Se decía a sí mismo desviando la mirada a su hermanita, quien seguía admirando la ciudad, señalando cualquier edificio que llamase su atención. _«… y también orgulloso… de que por primera vez se hace lo que yo quiero… »_ Pero realmente, ¿era cierto aquel último pensamiento?

¿Él estaba haciendo lo que realmente quería?

Amaba a su hermana con cada parte de su alma pecaminosa y estaba feliz de que al fin podría estar junto a ella.

Pero…

Sentía que algo le faltaba… y sabía que ese algo era Gon.

_"Nos vemos. Nos vemos. Nos vemos."_ Aun resonaba en su cabeza como si se tratase de un disco rayado. Por más que el joven Zoldyck intentaba disipar aquellos pensamientos, estos terminaban por volver para atormentar su psiquis; esas dos palabras, dichas tanto por él como por su amigo, seguían atormentando su cabeza.

¿En verdad, podía afectarle tanto dos simples palabras?

Sí. Podía. Y lo estaba haciendo.

Porque en ese mismo instante que dijo aquellas palabras una mirada triste, junto con una mueca de resignación, apareció en un rostro. Por más que después haya mirado a su hermana y le haya sonreído con cariño… nada pudo borrar ese velo de dolor.

—Onii-chan.

Oír la dulce voz de su hermanita hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, dejando a un lado su estado de ánimo, y se concentrase solamente en la pelinegra.

Killua detuvo sus pasos y volvió el rostro hacia ella, mientras sus labios se curvaban levemente en una sonrisa. —¿Sí, Alluka? —dijo con voz clara, alegre—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Alluka imitó las acciones de su hermano, deteniendo así su caminar, antes de mirarlo un tanto confundida. ¿Ahora estaba sonriendo? Sí hasta hace unos segundos se veía muy triste, y ella solo quería saber el por qué. _«Onii-chan se ve extraño. »_ Pensaba sin apartar sus ojitos azules del rostro ajeno. _«¿Tú que crees… Nanika? Onii-chan se ve extraño… pero, más se ve triste. »_

—Alluka. —la llamó preocupado por su repentino silencio.

—Onii-chan.

—¿Sí?

Una repentina sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Todo estará bien. —dijo ocultando brevemente su mirada hasta terminar descubriéndola al final—. Y Nanika también cree que será así. —fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar la mano de su hermano y obligarlo a que volviese a caminar.

—¿Alluka?—. La pelinegra no respondió y continuó admirando los alrededores sin soltar su agarre. Killua se sentía confundido ¿a qué se refería su hermana? ¿Y Nanika? «Eso fue extraño… aunque, no debería estar preocupándome por ello. » Dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones para solo concentrarse en la menor.

Aunque, una pequeña partecita de su consciencia seguía preguntándose qué intentaba decirle Alluka.

**.**

**.**

—¿Quieres escalar el árbol? ¡Imposible! El límite de edad es de dieciocho. —dijo un hombre levantando la vista del periódico—. Y necesitas algún tipo de habilidad especial o licencia.

Gon estaba a punto de escalar el árbol, sin embargo, no contaba con que hubieran algunos inconvenientes; ni modo, tendría que esperar y aclarar la situación.

El joven Cazador suspiró. ¿Por qué aquel sujeto estaba haciendo tanto escándalo? Solo debía dejarlo continuar con lo suyo y no entrometerse tanto. _«Así debe ser siempre ¿no? »_ Pensaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, cruzando ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho. _«Solo espero que Ging no se escape de allí arriba. »_ Otro suspiro brotó de sus labios. Eso sí que sería triste y no tan alejado de la realidad; probablemente, su padre se aburriría de esperarlo y abandonaría el lugar. Y eso conllevaría a realizar otra búsqueda para encontrarlo y todo lo demás…

En este tiempo, Gon había aprendido algo sobre su padre: él siempre hará las cosas a su manera.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al notar que ese niño sostenía algo entre sus manos, y de inmediato lo reconoció—. ¡¿Un cazador profesional a esta edad?! Mis disculpas, por aquí.

Gon sonrió al ver que todo estaba a punto de terminar. _«Solo espero que Ging siga ahí…. » _El peor escenario posible sería que él llegase a la cima y allí no hubiera ningún rastro de su padre. «O peor aún… que tenga que esperar otros catorce años para hablar con él y conocerlo mejor… » Pensó con la intención de burlarse de su situación; pero aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, temía que eso ocurriese al final.

El hombre, antes de dejarlo ingresar al sendero, le entregó unos papeles para que firmase alegando que "no importa si él cae y muere", agrando que hasta el presidente tendría que firmarlos; estaba más que claro que el muchacho iba a firmarlos.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó curioso señalando el colgando que el guía le amarraba en el cuello.

—Es en caso de seguridad. —respondió tranquilamente y con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

El pelinegro asintió antes de caminar hasta el borde del puente colgante, usando una de sus manos como apoyo, y dar una mirada a todo el lugar. _«Vaya… es una gran vista. Nunca antes he estado en un lugar tan alto… » _Pensaba asombrado sintiendo la brisa sobre su cara y como algunos mechones de su cabello oscuro se mecían ligeramente_. «Me pregunto cómo se verá desde donde está Ging ¡lo más seguro es que se vea increíble! »_

Los ojos almendra de Gon recorrían los alrededores, apreciando cada mínimo detalle que su aguda vista pudiera percibir. La suave brisa traía consigo el agradable aroma de la naturaleza viva, tan inconfundible, que el niño se sintió envuelto por ello… Estar allí, en ese mismo lugar, era una de las experiencias más increíbles y gratificantes que haya vivido.

Todas las aventuras, todos los peligros enfrentados, las batallas, victorias y derrotas, los amigos conocidos, las experiencias vividas. Todo ello tenía sentido… solo para llevarlo a vivir ese instante perfecto, a punto de conocer a su padre.

Aspiro el frío y dulce aire para luego soltarlo lentamente. _«Todo eso me trajo hasta aquí… »_ La sonrisa en su rostro creció aún más. Era todo un logro estar allí. _«No lo hubiera conseguido estando solo… » _La nostalgia se apoderó de él y el vago recuerdo de sus amigos le hizo entristecer. ¿Qué sería de ellos_? «Killua… »_ Pensó en aquel niño que, había sido capaz de soportarlo en estos dos largos años. _«En verdad… estoy muy agradecido contigo… »_ Sacudió levemente su cabeza, en un vago intento de deshacer los pensamientos tristes, y sonrió pensando en su amigo.

Ahora él era feliz. Killua estaba con Alluka…. Y él, estaría con Ging pronto; como se suponía que debían ser las cosas…

¿O no?

—Muchacho, te daré un consejo.

Aquella voz grave lo trajo a la realidad y con ese aire curioso que lo caracterizaba, volteó su rostro y miró al hombre de semblante tranquilo. —¿Consejo?

Asintió. —No sigas ningún rastro de caminos que antiguos viajeros han tomado, los que pueden realmente escalarlo siempre lo hacen con las manos desnudas. —murmuró un tanto preocupado antes de elevar la vista hacia el cielo—. El que está actualmente en la cima lo hizo de esa forma.

_«¡Debe estar hablando de Ging! »_ Dedujo al rememorar que su padre estaría allí. _«O mejor dicho, espero que sea Ging… »_ Deshizo el nerviosismo y la ansiedad, debía estar lo más tranquilo posible. —Muy bien ¡Gracias! —dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto.

—Si crees que ya no puedes soportar más tiempo solo presiona el botón, nuestro equipo de rescate es de clase mundial y si aguantas por diez minutos, ellos llegaran hasta donde te encuentres.

Asintió una vez más sujetando las correas de su mochila. —¡Okay! —exclamó—. Aquí voy. —murmuró para sí, dándose un poco de aliento para que continuara. Su mano derecha se posó sobre el tronco mientras caminaba lentamente hasta el borde del puente. _«Ging… al fin podré descubrir el por qué hiciste lo que hiciste… »_ Elevó la vista al cielo a la par que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Tomó el impulso necesario. Un buen salto bastaría para comenzar a escalar. Flexionó levemente sus piernas y… nada ocurrió. Su cuerpo permaneció estático en el mismo lugar.

_«¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…? »_ Bajó la mirada a sus piernas, notando que estás habían vuelto a su postura original. No sentía dolor o algo que le impidiese ascender hasta la cima del árbol. _«Que extraño. No recuerdo que algo así me hubiese ocurrido antes. »_ Palpó sus rodillas, las dobló y estiró sus piernas con un fugaz calentamiento. _«¡Yosh! Ahora sí puedo comenzar. » _Con una mirada decidida en el rostro, fijo su vista en un punto específico mientras retrocedía unos pasos ganando más impulso y con una exclamación de júbilo se largó a correr…

Y lo mismo sucedió. Gon se detuvo en el último momento.

_«¿Qué… me está pasando? _» Elevó una mano hasta su pecho, ubicándola justo donde su corazón se encontraba, y pudo sentir el calmado latir. El constante y suave golpeteo. _«No me siento enfermo. Ni nada parecido ¿Acaso hay algo malo en mí? » _Se entristeció. No comprendía el porqué de sus acciones, su cuerpo no reaccionaba acorde a sus órdenes. Él no tendría que estar allí dudando, titubeando si seguir o no, debería estar escalando con la sola intención de llegar a la cima.

Algo extraño le sucedía; y no entendía qué.

—¿Ocurre algo muchacho? —preguntó preocupado por el niño. ¡Si hasta hace unos instantes se veía entusiasmado con la idea de escalar el árbol! ¿Será que se había arrepentido.

—No… —respondió sintiéndose nervioso—. No pasa nada.

—¿Estás seguro? Parece como si no quisieras escalar el árbol.

—¿Eso parece?

—O tienes miedo de hacerlo o realmente no quieres subir hasta la cima.

Aquellas palabras hicieron pensar a Gon. ¿Solo existían esas dos posibilidades?

_«Miedo no siento… no tengo miedo de subir hasta arriba. »_ Después de todo lo que había pasado, esta última prueba que su padre le ponía era nada. _«Entonces… »_ Dio un paso hacia adelante, manteniendo su mano recostada sobre el inmenso tronco_. «¿Será que… no quiero subir? »_ La fresca brisa movió a su antojo los cabellos oscuros.

¿Se estaría arrepintiendo de su decisión?

De pronto, oía en su cabeza la frase "_Nos vemos"_. Repitiéndose una y otra vez. Junto con la última imagen que tenía del albino: con una sonrisa de despedida en el rostro.

_«Killua. »_ Su mirada almendra se posó en el horizonte al recordar aquel nombre. ¿Dónde estaría él en estos momentos? _«Killua… desearía que estuvieras aquí. »_ Pensaba entristecido por su repentina confusión y el extraño comportamiento de su cuerpo. Su mejor amigo ya no estaba allí para ayudarle, para facilitarle las cosas, o tan solo para apoyarlo en su decisión. _«No sé qué hacer… »_ Se tomó de los cabellos, tirando suavemente de ellos, creyendo así que una idea aparecería.

¿Por qué dudaba? ¡Estaba tan cerca! Solo a un paso, a punto de llegar a destino… A punto de conocer a Ging y… no podría moverse.

Volvió a pensar en aquel albino que había sido su compañero en todo este tiempo. Su pecho se estrujaba y sentía como la nostalgia se apoderó de él. ¿Qué haría sí su amigo estuviese a su lado? Si titubeara, probablemente Killua lo golpearía y le gritara _"¡Idiota!"_ antes de volver a golpearlo. Pero luego, sonreiría levemente para murmurarle que no se detuviera en un momento como este… ambos reirían y sin perder el tiempo comenzarían a escalar.

Con solo imaginar esa escena la tristeza se intensificó. Se sentía extraño… como si hubiera algo extraño en él. Sentía que… algo le faltaba….

Algo… o alguien.

Y aquel pensamiento le hizo comprender lo que le sucedía.

Gon necesitaba algo.

—…entiendo… —murmuró bajito, en un tono de voz que solo él pudiese escuchar—. Creo que… ¡Ya sé que debo hacer! —exclamó al erguirse y levantar su pucho bien en alto.

Por su parte, el hombre observó con curiosidad al niño. ¿Era su impresión o su humor había cambiado en cuestión de segundos? Incluso se veía más calmado y tranquilo. Al momento de preguntar el motivo, el pelinegro sonrió y llevó un dedo hasta sus labios antes de responder con total normalidad….

_…"Porque soy egoísta"…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alluka detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y volteó el rostro hacía atrás_. «¿Uh? Nanika ¿sentiste eso? »_ Le preguntó a su contraparte ante aquella extraña sensación que apareció en su pecho. _«¿Será que…? » _Sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe y una enorme sonrisa apareció.

¡Sí! Eso debía ser. La pelinegra estaba segura que su presentimiento era el correcto, y que Nanika lo confirmase de alguna manera la hacía sumamente feliz. Tanto, que comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar mientras aplaudía lindamente.

Ahora, su hermano ya no tendría esa sonrisa triste en el rostro.

—Alluka—. Su hermano apareció con los boletos en mano—. ¿Lista para irnos?

_«¡Oh no! El vuelo es ahora… »_ Pensaba alarmada. Debía pensar en algo ¡debía hacerlo ya! Si estaba en lo cierto con su corazonada, le mejor amigo de su hermano llegaría pronto. _«¿Eh? ¡Esa es una excelente idea Nanika! Muchas gracias. »_ De repente, la expresión de su rostro cambió y llevó de manera inmediata ambas manos hasta su estómago. —Duele… —murmuró bajito en un tono quejumbroso, dejando escapar alguna que otra lágrimita para terminar de convencer al albino.

Killua se asustó. —¡Alluka! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al tomarla en brazos y hacer que se recostara en el asiento más próximo—. ¿Qué te duele?

—E-el e-estómago…

—¿El estómago?—. Ella asintió con una mirada triste en el rostro. —Debo llevarte al hospital.

—¡No! —gritó, más luego terminó arrepintiéndose—. E-e-eh… yo… Onii-chan, solo necesito unos minutos…

—Pero el vuelo es en unos minutos…

Los ojitos azules de la niña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. —Oh… e-está bien… Si Onii-chan quiere viajar…. Alluka puede soportarlo…—. Bajó la mirada hasta su regazo sin apartar las manos de su torso.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no! A Onii-chan solo le interesa Alluka y su bienestar. —decía con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro—. Tranquila, si no te sientes bien esperaremos al próximo vuelo. No te preocupes por eso…

La pelinegra sonrió levemente antes de abrazar con cariño a su hermano. _«Lo siento Onii-chan… Alluka no tendría que mentir, pero es por una buena causa… ¡Y además, Nanika dice que esto no es malo! »_ Un sonrojo se situó sobre sus pálidas mejillas, cerró sus ojos y dejo que el mayor la cuidase hasta que su "dolor" desapareciera. _«Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tendré que estar aquí… »_ No es que ella deseara alejarse de su hermano, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, pero esperaba que Gon llegase lo más pronto posible.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. Killua esperaba pacientemente a que su hermana se recuperas mientras aceptaba la posibilidad de que el viaje se produzca otro día. La salud de Alluka era más importante que cualquier cosa; dejando escapar un suspiro, acarició lentamente los cabellos oscuros.

—Onii-chan.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me prestas tu teléfono?

Se sorprendió por aquel pedido, sin embargo, no iba a negarse a cumplirlo. —Okay. —murmuró al sacar el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y entregárselo a la niña.

Alluka sonrió y jugueteó por un rato con el aparato electrónico, antes de devolvérselo a su dueño. —Toma.

—¿Uh? ¿Ya terminaste?—. Ella asintió. —¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué has hecho si se puede saber? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—Vi muchas fotos. —respondió con una sonrisa—. No sabía que tenías muchas fotos de Gon, Onii-chan ¡En algunas él está durmiendo! —exclamó despreocupadamente, causando un sonrojo en el mayor—. ¿Él lo sabe?

—¡Alluka! N-no tienes q-que mirar esas cosas…

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? ¡Si no había nada feo!

—¡Sí pero…!

—Además, eran fotografías de Gon.

Killua se sonrojó furiosamente. Apartó la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho y chasqueaba molesto la lengua. —Déjalo… no lo entenderías. —masculló por lo bajo; aunque intentase parecer enojado, su hermana no le creyó.

La joven Zoldyck continuó sonriendo. _«Onii-chan es lindo sonrojado. »_ Sus piernas se movían de atrás hacia adelante. _«Espero que Gon haya recibido el mensaje. »_ Pensaba al mantener la vista fija en la nada; hasta hace unos instantes, había enviado un texto al amigo de su hermano con la ubicación y los horarios de los vuelos, pidiendo además que se apresurara.

Ahora todo dependía del pelinegro.

—Onii-chan…

Aunque, eso no significaba que Alluka no le echaría una mano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mirándola por el rabillo de su ojo.

—Voy al baño.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Las mejillas de la niña se inflaron al llevar ambas manos hasta sus caderas. —Onii-chan tonto. Tú eres un niño, no iré al baño de niños. Alluka tiene que ir al de señoritas… —continuó antes de que él dijese algo—. No es necesario que me acompañes. Volveré en unos minutos.

El peliblanco vio cómo su hermanita se mezclaba entre la multitud. Volvió a suspirar, ni modo, tendría que aceptar el pedido de ella y respetar su decisión; o al menos por el momento. Pero, si había algo que Killua no era, es ser paciente; sea con Alluka o con quien fuere, él no era para nada paciente.

Los minutos pasaron y los nervios estaban carcomiéndole lentamente.

_«Se está tardando. »_ Rascó nerviosamente su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría tardar una niña en el baño? Alluka ya tendría que estar aquí_. «Esa niña… »_ Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a ir a buscarla. Mantuvo la cabeza agacha, evitando el contacto visual con cualquier persona, y ambas manos en el interior de sus bolsillos.

—¡Killua!

Cada mínima parte de su cuerpo se tensó al oír aquella voz. ¿Era real o solo una jugarreta de su imaginación? Realmente ¿esa persona estaba llamándolo? No, no era posible. Sí él debía estar lejos de allí, debía estar con su padre… y no en un lugar como éste.

—¡Killua!

Una vez más, esa voz gritó su nombre. Y en medio del desconcierto, y con algo de temor, volteó su rostro hacia atrás… y allí lo vio. Vio a esa persona corriendo hacia él, agitando animadamente sus brazos, sonriéndole de la misma manera que siempre.

Él estaba allí.

Gon.

Gon estaba allí.

—G-Gon… —murmuró sintiendo como sus rodillas temblaban.

El pelinegro corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, y al estar a una distancia prudente del albino, se lanzó a sus brazos mientras clamaba su nombre en un tono alegre; si no fuera porque Killua logró mantener el equilibrio, ambos habrían caído al suelo; Gon se colgó sobre el cuerpo ajeno mientras se reía divertido por lo bajo.

—¡Killua! ¡Al fin te encontré! He estado buscándote.

El mayor no respondió, aún seguía impactado por la presencia de su amigo. El niño de ojos almendra sonrió débilmente para luego bajarse del cuerpo del cuerpo ajeno, pero sin apartar sus brazos del pálido cuello.

Su cabeza se inclinó levemente hacia uno de sus costados. —¿Killua?—. Posó ambas manos en sus hombros y comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo con brusquedad. —¡Killua! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

Bastaron unos segundos, y unas cuantas sacudidas, para despertarlo de su trance. —¡Agh! ¡Ya te oí! —gritó antes de golpearlo en la cabeza. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar—. Gon… ¿qué… haces aquí?

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Vine a buscarte!

—¡¿Qué?!—. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. —¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! ¡¿Qué no te había dicho que iba a estar con Alluka por un tiempo?!

Gon sonrió ante el griterío. —Sí, lo sé.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Vine aquí… porque quiero estar contigo. —murmuró al tomarlo de las muñecas—. Contigo y con Alluka.

Sintió como su pulso se aceleró y su corazón se estrellaba con fuerza y rapidez contra su pecho. ¿Acaso había oído bien? —G-Gon… tú… ¿y conocer a tu padre…? ¿No piensas hacerlo?

El moreno sonrió levemente. —Sí, aun quiero conocer a Ging. Pero… tampoco quiero que tú te vayas de mi lado. —dijo en apenas un murmullo. Su mano derecha se elevó y con suavidad rozó la mejilla sonrosada—. ¡Así que por eso vine aquí! —exclamó con alegría levantando bien en alto ambos brazos—… pero… solo si tú me dejas.

Oír aquellas palabras le hizo sumamente feliz. ¿Acaso Gon estaba negándose a conocer a Ging, solo para permanecer a su lado? ¿En verdad podía ser cierto? Envuelto por la vergüenza, Killua desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Gon… —. Tragó pesadamente antes de continuar. —¿No… te… arrepentirás de esta decisión?

—¿Arrepentirme? ¡Claro que no! —respondió sinceramente—. Sé que en algún momento conoceré a mi padre. No tienes de que preocuparte Killua… ahora, solo quiero estar contigo y con Alluka. —murmuró dulcemente al envolver sus brazos en torno del cuello ajeno, obligando a su amigo que lo mirase al rostro.

—Idiota—. Sin percatarse de ello, sus pálidas manos se posaron en la cintura del moreno.

Gon notó aquella acción y con un aire curioso bajó la mirada hacia su torso. Rió por lo bajo cuando su compañero intentó deshacer su agarre, más no se lo permitió y evitando que él se escapase lo abrazó con cariño; sin tener la intención de dejarlo ir.

Se miraron mutuamente, compartiendo tímidas sonrisas, una mirada especial y única se posan en sus ojos. Un paso más cerca, la distancia que los separa disminuye. No se dicen nada, prefieren que el silencio sea capaz de transmitir aquello que no se atreven a decir en voz alta. Un paso más y ya hay una mínima distancia.

Las sonrisas no desaparecen, las miradas dulces que se dedican siguen intactas y buscan refugio en los brazos ajenos. Un tímido y cálido abrazo; no duró demasiado, porque al sentir una presencia conocida en los alrededores se alejaron de inmediato, sintiendo como la vergüenza se apoderaba poco a poco de ellos…

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Gon! —Alluka los llamó mientras corría hacia ellos con tres boletos en mano, al llegar tomó una profunda respiración y continuó—. ¡Vamos, vamos! En diez minutos sale nuestro vuelo. ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! —decía al tironear la camisa de su hermano—. ¡Pido la ventanilla!

—¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!

Killua sintió como una pequeña vena comienza a palpitar en su frente. ¡Esos dos se comportan de igual manera! Estos niños… —¡Esperen un momento! —exclamó al situarse entre ambos— Alluka ¿Qué es todo esto?

La pelinegra se removió incomoda en su lugar y, solo por precaución, se escondió detrás del niño de ojos almendra. Evitando así un regaño del mayor. —Onii-chan está triste… Alluka y Nanika solo querían que sonriera, por eso le dije a Gon-chan donde estábamos y le ayudé a que llegase aquí. ¿Onii-chan está enojado con Alluka?

_«¿Ella… hizo todo eso por mí? »_ Pensaba asombrado por la actitud de su hermanita. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, le dirigió una mirada breve a su amigo, viendo como éste sonreía, y acarició la cabeza de la niña. —No. Por supuesto que no. —murmuró—. En verdad… estoy agradecido con ambas.

Gon sonrió. —También estoy agradecido. Muchas gracias a ambas.

Alluka sonrió y con esa misma expresión de felicidad, se posó en medio de los dos amigos y entrelazó sus manos con cada uno. Obligándolos a que comenzaran a caminar hacia la terminar; tanto Gon como Killua miraron a la pelinegra antes de sonreírse mutuamente. Todo estaría bien.

Ahora que los tres estaban juntos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, recuerden que todo comentario que hagan es bien aceptado y recibido. ¡Nos vemos en otra historia!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
